


Whorphaner Dualscar

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Corsetry, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Femdom, Gambling, Glove Kink, Gloves, M/M, Mind Control, Nooks (Homestuck), Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Dualscar loses a bet with Mindfang. Blowjobs ensue.(Originally posted on 29-7-19)





	Whorphaner Dualscar

"Cod this is so humiliatin." Dualscar grumbled, taking off the last of his clothes, standing completely naked in front of his kismesis.

"8nd you L8VE 8!" Mindfang growled, voice dripping with hate and satisfaction, grinning wide.

"I'm goin to rip out your fuckin EYES." He snarled, Mindfang tossing him some new clothes to which he grabbed and began to pull on.

"8f C8URSE you are, hon. You're 8nly here for the day, suck 8 up sunshine." She crossed her legs over a large wooden chest and began sipping on stolen ambrosia wine. Stolen from his ship that was now resting at the bottom of the ocean. "8nless you lose ag8in th8 is."

"I only lost caUSE YOU VWERE CHEATIN!" He yelled, the other troll putting her hand to her chest and gasping dramatically.

"8 do N8T CH8! Y8U'R8 J8ST SH8 8 W8NNING!" Mindfang smashed the wine bottle down on her lounge, getting glass and pink fluid everywhere. She lifted her hand up to her face before flopping back down into her seat. "8 am S88888888 going ruin y8u." This silenced Dualscar, who tried his best to put on the stockings without tearing them, wrapping his muscular legs in the delicate silk.

He had a little more trouble with the corset, Mindfang bending him over and pushing her healed boot on his back so that she could pull the strings TIGHT, the entire outfit falling together. Dualscar rose to his feet, turning his head to look into a long silver mirror. The dress was cut tight and low against his chest, thin sleeves halfway down his shoulders. The skirt of the outfit was long and flowing, and cut down the middle to show his legs and violet bulge trapped in a thong.  
"D8n't forg8 the gloves!~" She sang, slipping some black, arm length gloves onto his hands.

"I look like a wvhore."

"Th8's 8ecause you are for the n8!" Mindfang kissed him on the cheek, Dualscar's eyes going wide in shock, not even caring about the violet lipstick she was applying on him.

"You don't fuckin mean-"

"Sh8t uuuuuuuup! 8'm not EV8l!"

"You'd fuckin fool me!" He grunted.

"C4pt4in! We're 4ppro4ching the port." A cabin boy announced, quickly shutting the door to leave the two higher ranking trolls to their devices.

"W8ll! 8 guess 8's time to show off my C8TCH to the town!"

"I fuckin HATE you!"

"H8 you too~!"

\--

The tavern bustled with life, news of the famed Marquise Spinneret Mindfang leaving the patrons lively and expectant of the grandeur they had heard in tales, some readying poker and betting tables, some preemptively ordering extra drinks, and some preparing weapons to strife.  
"L88k 8 the t8rry lass who fell in my net!" Mindfang boasted, kicking in the door of her regular tavern, a disgruntled sea-dweller prostitute in tow. The tavern was soon filled with hoots and hollers as the pair walked over to a table with a troll sharpening a blade, Mindfang retrieving her sword and cutting her down immediately and kicking the body away from the table.

As the two sat down, a bar maid placed down five flagons of ales and beers, muttering something about more coming as a few other trolls made their way to her table, Mindfang smirking expectantly and Dualscar glaring daggers at her the entire time.

"Wanna p|ay?" One of the trolls asked, beginning to split up a deck of cards into three.

"Wh8t game?"

"Liar." The second troll suggested. Mindfang smiled. This was too easy. She would be getting at LEAST two more slaves by the end of the night.

"8wwwwwwww! H8w cute~! 8k, l8's start off with..." She began to pluck coins out of a pouch and pressed them to the table. "8 ceagers per loss? T8 start off?" The other two trolls followed.

"You d*n't have t* g* easy *n us y*u kn*w." One of the trolls muttered, picking up his cards and waiting for Mindfang. The card in the middle was 8 of hearts.

"8 of sp8des."

"Ace *f spades"

"Ace of c|..." Dualscar zoned out, watching Mindfang wipe the foamy head of the beer off her lips, SO wishing he could be drinking. Who even were these trolls? Why did they think they could play a friendly game with MINDFANG? Were they that stupid? Luckily for Dualscar, everyone was paying attention to the game, meaning no one bothered to look at him hard enough to realise that he was actually Orphaner-

"A sea-dwe||er ey? Where did you manage to pick one of THOSE up. Sure|y they aren't cheap. Then again, he is scarred." Well shit.

"Tr88888888st me, th8s sloppy little wh8re is pro8a8ly cheaper than a rust! 8nd those fish lips?" Mindfang whistled, looking over to Dualscar.

"Pretty thing like y*u c*me with a name?"

"Fuck off ye lowvblood cun-" Mindfang slapped him mid-sentence.

"Tsk, tsk! N8ughty boy. 8se those lips for something b8er." She pulled Dualscar down to crotch level, the sea-dweller hesitantly climbing off the seat and slipping down on the hard, stone floor, cursing like a sailor, as he was.

The game continued over his head as he pushed away the infinite ruffles and buttons to pull out her slimy cerulean bulge, limp in his hands. At least he had no shame in admitting his bulge was similar in size. Dualscar put little effort and passion into his hand and mouth work, rubbing his gloved hands up and down the gooey length until he felt it squirm and liven in his hands, then taking it in his mouth and bobbing his head.

"N8t 8ad, whore. 8se your tongue, if I c8n still focus you'r8 not d8ing a good 8nough jo8." He tensed his jaw a little, wanting to clamp his teeth down and her bulge off. That'd be too easy.

He began to suck at the bulge, swirling his tongue around as he moved his head up and down, purple lipstick streaking the thick tendril. The taste was thick and musty, salty and clinging to his tongue and throat, filling all of his senses with the strong flavour as he swallowed down the goo. Dualscar began to find it easier to move, his tongue motioning fluidly and his head bobbing with ease, taking in more of the bulge.

There were a couple of groans from the other side of the table, Dualscar lifting up his head to listen.  
"C*me *n! We just wanted t* play a fun game with y*u.

"Y8s and it w8s very cute, but y8u've lost, and now you're m8ne~"

"Fuck, already!?" Dualscar panted, cerulean tinged slime dripping from his chin.

"Wh8t can I say? 8'm good 8 what I do." She boasted, capturing the minds of her prey and sitting them next to her, the idle activity barely occupying her. "8nyone else?" Mindfang called, grabbing her flagon and sitting back, resting her hand on Dualscars head to encourage him to continue sucking.

There was a silence among the pub, everyone too intimidated to even cheer. One troll rose up from his seat, the heels of his boots slowly but confidently tapping down on the wood. His face was stern and strong, impressive horns spinning out to the side and pointing down to the floor. With the blue of his jacket, he was an imposing figure, who's exchange of stares with Mindfang made the tavern collectively hold their breaths in anticipation. He was standing over the table.

"Hey."

"H8y."

"It'5 been a while, Marqui5e."

"8ndeed. C8re for a dr8nk?" Everyone in the tavern was filled with confusion at the anticlimax, the troll taking a seat next to Mindfang and looking down at the facially scarred whore.

"I5 that Dual5car?!" He exclaimed, mutters stirring among the tavern-goers. Dualscar almost choked on Mindfangs bulge, looking at the troll before looking down at the floor. It was Count Numera, an old rival to Dualscar and friend to Mindfang. Of course HE had to come.  
"I never knew you were 5o cute, ol' Dual5car. You 5hould come out like thi5 more often!" He said, disregarding the fellatio and rubbing Dualscars head. The murmurs grew louder, the famed Orphaner Dualscars name among the loudest whisper. The tavern-goers had high expectations for Mindfang, and by Gog was she about to deliver.

"8 know R8GHT? He's S8CH a whore, I mean h8 practically J8MPS on my 8ulge every t8me we meet!" The pub was filled with hoots and gasps, Dualscar's face going bright purple with rage and embarrassment, feeling Mindfang at the back of his throat and the back of his head, making him unable to bite down or pull away, leaving him to sit in his shame. Mindfang became more adventurous, making him moan and gag and slurp down her cerulean goo, but never giving him the relief of gaining full control over him to free him from shame.

"I can't actually believe thi5...can I have a go at hi5 nook?" He asked, Dualscar's hand moving by Mindfangs accord and unbuttoning Numera's trousers, an ample navy-blue bulge flopping out for Dualscar to rub his gloved hands up and down. It seemed that the entire tavern moved closer and watched the threads of slime and saliva break as Dualscar pulled away and wrapped his needy mouth around the thick bulge, still jacking off Mindfang and rubbing the tip against his cheek, leaving a trail of slimy cerulean, moaning and sucking desperately as he boiled with rage.

"L8 him warm you up a 8it first, he doesn't m8nd~ D8 you?" Dualscar looked up with fire in his eyes, Mindfangs will only just stopping him from ripping Count Numera's bulge clean off. Feeling his resistance, the Marquise made him pull his mouth away and lean over the table, an ultimately more humiliating fate for Dualscar as he lifted his dress and began to grind Count Numera's bulge.

"Eager one aren't you?" Count Numera teased, fully aware of Mindfangs control, but keeping up the charade to the public's satisfaction and Dualscars dismay. The Orphaner sat back on the bulge, rocking back and forth and bouncing up and down, his unused nook squeezing around the blue tendril. Dualscar would've been lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the return of the invasive feeling of a bulge inside of him, spreading and hitting the end his underused nook, in fact he let the pleasure run through him in bursts. Mindfang noticed this and made the pleasure amplify, but not letting him forget his shame, the embarrassment burning in him with the hot, squirming bulge.

"C8lm down, whore." Mindfang commanded, batting at Dualscar before sitting back and sipping from one of the many drinks brought for her. "D8n't forget me~" Dualscar felt himself turn around and suck and lick Mindfangs bulge, still bouncing his ass on the bulge, barely able to resist as he jammed the tendril inside himself while lapping at Mindfangs.

It was obvious that the three were closing in on their orgasms, Mindfang wanting to see Dualscar delve deeper into depravity, amplifying each thrust to electric shocks in his twitching nook, running through his veins, turning him into a moaning, drooling mess, the crowd hooting and cheering. As soon as he came, Mindfang and Count Numera were soon to follow, Dualscar yelping as his nook was filled with half a bucket of blue goo, and his face and throat was splattered with cerulean, some spurts of other hues from the crowd finding themselves on his clothes and in his hair. Mindfangs grip slackened and Dualscar managed to pull away, shaking post orgasm as he wiped his face and groaned.

"Ugh...fuckin cunts..." He muttered, sliding off Count Numera and sitting up, wincing at the pain and squelching in his nook.

"W8ll that was fun!" Mindfang chirped, springing up, bulge still out. "W8sn't 8 now, whore?" Her two new slaves followed mindlessly behind her, Dualscar getting up himself, not wanting to be left behind after what just happened.  
"8'll 8e seeing you filthy scum8ags l8er!" She announced, waltzing out as Dualscar meekly followed.


End file.
